


World Domination

by alaska_writes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Blood, Bullying, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sadstuck, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaska_writes/pseuds/alaska_writes
Summary: Vriska looks down at her and Terezi's intertwined fingers, at her bracelets, at her hair- then, finally, at her face. The blueblood's smirk only grows wider as she thinks about what is yet to come."Ready to dominate the world?"





	1. Pity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [World Domination: How-To](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/359379) by Neru. 



> As a warning... this fanfiction contains harsh language, abuse, violence, blood, bullying, homophobia, implied mental illnesses, and implied self harm. If you wish to proceed, please do so with caution. Also, this is my first work published to ArchiveOfOurOwn, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.

"DISGUSTING F*GGOT!"

The male's screams tear from his throat, ringing through the empty hallways and classrooms, shaking the girl to the core. His piercing gaze glares holes into her head as he hurls insult after insult, punch after punch, his glare intensifying with each and every one; if that was even possible. His voice, loud and threatening, is full of anger, torture, and pure... _hatred._

Hatred for one who had done nothing but love.

A bystander listens intently, slowly peaking her head around the corner and straining to both see and hear better what was going on.

Just... just another bully. Another person bullying an innocent girl who did nothing but love.

Vriska almost lets out a laugh at the thought of it.

"How pitiful."


	2. Perception

It seems as if Vriska Serket has been absent for a few days. Or has it been a few weeks? A few months? Terezi isn't sure. She isn't sure of anything having to do with time. Her perception of time has been screwed up to the max as of lately. Her perception of practically everything has been screwed up, actually, now that she thinks about it.

But when will Vriska return?

Hopefully soon.


	3. Regrets

Ugh.

Why, out of all people, did Vriska Serket choose to sit next to Terezi Pyrope?

The girl wouldn't shut up; she was constantly blabbing about dragons and the color red and dumb stuff like that. Why did she sit next to her? Why couldn't she have chosen the other seat on the other side of the room?

"I like dragons! And the color red! It smells and tastes delicious!" Terezi exclaims, an ecstatic look present on her face as she, once again, rambles about all the things she likes. 

Why did Vriska decide to sit next to her?

Actually... she knew the answer to that.

But she couldn't ever admit it to herself.


	4. Betrayal

A tall, sad, and betrayed girl sits alone in a room, the once white tile floor now a bright shade of blue. 

The girl grabs onto her wounded shoulder, the knife no longer lodged deeply into it.

Quickly ripping off a section of her shirt, the girl wraps it around her arm as if it is a tourniquet. She applies pressure to it, trying to remember what she was taught about dealing with wounds like such...


	5. Planning

Staring up at the sky, Vriska takes a moment to reflect on things.

Terezi wasn't happy. Of course she wasn't; how could she be? Someone bullied constantly day after day couldn't possibly be happy. It just... it couldn't be real. Terezi's happiness couldn't be real.

It isn't right, Vriska knows. Bullying isn't right, especially if it's because the victim is LGBT. What's so wrong with being different?

Having gotten an idea, Vriska sits up a bit.

Terezi's bullies won't simply stop if asked. It's not that simple.

But...

What if Terezi were to fight back?

What if Terezi were to fight back against her bullies?

Terezi didn't believe in violence; of course not. She believed in kindness. She believed that instead of fighting violence with violence, you should fight back with kindness. Nothing more, nothing less. Just kindness.

But...

What if Terezi were to fight back with violence instead?

Someone hits her; she hits them in order to get away as an act of self-defense instead of just sitting there and taking it, and not even trying to fight back or get away.

The plan all began to form.

Leaning her head back to take in more of the afternoon sky, Vriska exhales deeply. She pushes back all stressful, unwanted thoughts, instead taking the time to try and focus on the sky.

It was so blue; bluer than almost anything she had ever seen...

"Hey."

Vriska lazily averts her gaze to her left, where the source of the voice appears to be. "Aranea..."

Aranea nods, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Mind if I join you?"

Viska shakes her head, patting the empty space next to her. "Not at all."

Aranea plops down next to her, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Mom kick you out again?"

Aranea nods slowly. "Yeah. I was talking to Porrim on the phone and she got all defensive."

Vriska continues staring straight upward, her once calm expression fading into one of pain and sadness. "She didn't hurt you at all, did she?"

"Uh... yeah. She did." Aranea mumbles.

Vriska inhales and exhales slowly, moving her hand up to wipe away the tears pooling in her eyes. "I'll never know how you stay so calm throughout this."

"I'll never know how you used to stay calm." Aranea sighs.

"Well, I used to stay calm. Up until she stabbed me in the shoulder when I was fourteen." Vriska makes a sour face at the memory.

"Have you made any new friends at school?" Aranea changes the subject.

"You... could say that." Vriska replies, an image of Terezi's face flashing in her mind.

"Oh?" Aranea opens her eyes. "Is she pretty?"

Vriska nods. "Very."


	6. Notebook

"...What's your favorite color?"

"Red." Terezi states simply.

"Mhm... and mine is blue..." Vriska jots down a few things into her notebook. "Thanks!"

"What... was that for? What is that notebook?"

Vriska closes the notebook, holding it up for the other to read the title written on the cover in black permanent marker.

'WORLD DOMINATION'


	7. Masks

"STOP IT!"

Vriska Serket slams Terezi Pyrope against a wall, pinning both her arms above her head and leaning in close enough that their noses are touching.

"STOP BEING SO D*MN HAPPY ALL THE TIME, YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SH*T! NOT ONLY ARE YOU AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT WHO HAS THINGS MUCH BETTER THAN SOME OTHERS DO, BUT YOU'RE ALSO SO D*MN HAPPY ALL THE TIME! IT P*SSES ME OFF, YOU KNOW!? STOP TRYING TO FOOL ME INTO THINKING YOU'RE HAPPY, BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? IT MAY WORK ON OTHER PEOPLE, BUT IT DOESN'T WORK ON ME! I KNOW YOU'RE SAD, I KNOW YOU'RE DEPRESSED, SO STOP TRYING TO COVER IT UP BY PUTTING ON THIS MASK TO BE HAPPY! STOP BEING SO HAPPY! IT P*SSES ME OFF! HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU POSSIBLY EVEN PRETEND TO BE HAPPY!? HUH!? HOW DO YOU DO IT!? WHY!? WHY DO YOU DO IT!? WHY DO YOU ACT SO HAPPY WHEN YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY NOT!?"

Terezi stays silent for a moment, though eventually lifts her head up to stare directly into the eyes of the angry girl. She leans in so their lips are barely brushing together.

"WHY DO YOU ACT SO HAPPY!?"

A smile slowly spreads across the other girl's face.

"To make you happy, of course."


	8. Worlds

"It's like... uh... think of it like this! Your bullies at school are your world, right? And my abuser at home is my world. So... if you rebel against your bullies, and I rebel against my abuser... it's like we'd be dominating against our worlds. Like... world domination."


	9. Confession

"No, Terezi, you..." Vriska sighs deeply, covering her face with her hands briefly before moving them away. "Don't listen to what they say, okay? They're just some dumb homophobes who want someone to pick on. You're not any of the things they say. Okay?"

Terezi looks at the ground, at the ceiling, to the left, to the right- anywhere but at Vriska. "It's... not wrong for a girl to like another girl? Or for a boy to like another boy?"

"'Course not. Love is love. Heck... I'm a girl who likes a girl." Vriska leans against the wall, shutting her eyes.

"Who is it?" Terezi dares to ask, her voice barely above a whisper.

Vriska opens her eyes, moving from her position against the wall to lean over the other, slowly and gently pressing both their lips together.

"You."


	10. Convincing

"N-No!" Terezi steps back swiftly, almost falling over in the process. "I can't possibly do that...!"

"You HAVE to!" Vriska all but shouts. "There is no other option!"

"I can't!" Terezi responds, on the verge of tears. "How could I ever?"

Vriska scoffs. "What? Are you scared?"

"That's not it..." Terezi whispers. "Just... there's way too much violence in the world as it is. It's better to fight back with kindness rather than with violence."

Vriska stares off at nothing, seemingly thinking. "How about... we make a deal?"

"W-What kind of deal?" Terezi wipes away the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll fight back against the people hurting me if you'll fight back against those hurting you."

Terezi opens her mouth to object, to tell her no, no, that is even worse. Two times the violence... such a horrible thing...!

But...

Vriska may stop getting hurt...

That's all Terezi wants.

Is for her Vriska to be safe.

If she agrees...

Then...

"Deal."


	11. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one. I have made this fanfiction sort of difficult to understand, which was on purpose. Therefore, if you have any questions in regards to what exactly is going on, feel free to leave a comment, and I will answer/explain anything you like.

"Um, so..." Terezi mumbles quietly, running her fingers through her newly-dyed electric blue hair. "There is something I've been wondering about for some time now."

"What is it?" Vriska's response comes out a tad bit snarkier than she expects, subtly-not-so subtly glancing at her new bright red hair.

"What are your feelings for me?"

Vriska stops looking at her hair, instead choosing to look at the tealblood. "It is a combination of love and hate."

"Why's that? Can you explain both?"

Vriska nods. "I love you because you're you. I love your personality, your hair, your eyes... but I hate the fact that you're suffering more than I am when I've been through things much worse than you have."

"That's... not fair-"

"Sh." Vriska places a finger to her lips, a signal to be quiet. She grabs her hand, leading her outside.


	12. Dominate

"I HATE YOU!" Vriska screams to the other, squeezing her hand lovingly and reassuringly. "SO. D*MN. ANNOYING."

Terezi smiles at the remark, followed by a laugh. "Black for you, too, Vriska."

With the two holding hands, standing side by side, both their lips turned upwards in a slight smirk, their hair dyed the others' favorite color- a reminder of each other- the two girls, though completely and utterly terrified for what the future held for them, were ready for whatever that may be.

Vriska looks down at her and Terezi's intertwined fingers, at her bracelets, at her hair- then, finally, at her face. The blueblood's smirk only grows wider as she thinks about what is yet to come.

"Ready to dominate the world?"


End file.
